


Minutes

by noplacespecial



Category: JAG
Genre: Episode Related, F/M, Ficlet, Het, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-07
Updated: 2009-12-07
Packaged: 2017-10-04 06:08:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noplacespecial/pseuds/noplacespecial
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A stolen moment in the midst of chaos.  (Mild spoilers for "To Russia With Love"-"Gypsy Eyes".)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Minutes

**Author's Note:**

> Trying to clear out my "Works in Progress" folder - this has been sitting half-finished for _ages_. Feels good to finally be done with it.

**Disclaimer:** Mac, Harm, and all other characters mentioned here are the property of CBS, Donald Bellisario, and Bellisarius Productions. I make no money from this work of fiction, and no copyright infringement is intended.

~*~

They've been in the military so long that taking cover is second nature. The instant they see the helicopter circling overhead, they dive into the back of the gypsies' wagon, instructing the couple to keep moving as if nothing out of the ordinary has happened.

The interior of the wagon is dark and cramped, and the bumpy road keeps jostling them around. Mac lands practically on top of Harm, but rather than moving out of the way he slips an arm around her waist to hold her to him, taking advantage of even just a few minutes of solace.

"Have I told you how glad I am that you're here?" he murmurs, looking down into her wide eyes.

"There's nowhere else I'd rather be," Mac answers sincerely. Despite them getting shot out of the sky just yesterday, it's still the truth. By his side, wherever that may be, is the closest thing she's ever known to home.

Harm opens his mouth and looks like he wants to say more, but all of the sudden the wagon pulls to a halt and they hear Mark Falcon's voice over the helicopter bullhorn. So instead, he leans forward and gives her a peck on the lips. It's not passionate or romantic; it's simply the sealing of an unspoken promise that no matter what happens, they're going through it together.

Mac responds with a grin. "Ready for some action, sailor?" she says, having to practically shout to be heard above the drone of the chopper's propeller. Harm squeezes her shoulder with a grin of his own.

"Always."


End file.
